between_life_and_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Nordica
Camp Nordica is a community first featured in season One of Between Life and Death. The community was first ruled with an iron first by queen Aquilina who later passed down her leadership role to Rebekah Stark who is the current leader of the group. History Camp Nordica is a gated community made up of only women and was once ruled with an iron fist by Queen Aquilina, The camp was formerly supposed to be a gated community away from civilization with its own running water and electricity. At some point after the apocalypse, The community was founded and renamed Camp Nordia by Aquilina who became the groups later. At first, men were allowed into the camp but when a specific group of men known as The Rebels tried to overtake camp Nordica, Aquilina banished all men which she thought was the best thing to do to keep her people save. Woman and Children are allowed to stay in the camp but once the child turns twelve and is a male, he shall then be kicked out of the community and forced to fend for himself in the outside world. Society: Each Community has its own leader in the case of Queen Aquilina. Children are trained at a very young age to become great warriors and aid the queen in battles. Warriors usually wear some type of armor that are made up of materials such as bone and leather and they often wear war paint when heading to war. In the case of Nordia, their war paint includes black paint under their eyes and around it as well as three large blue marks that look like claws. It is traditional for a member of Nordica to keep track of the people they have killed by marking their backs with black marks that represent how many lives they have taken. Those who become warriors are trained with many types of weapons including crossbows, Swords, daggers, spears, bows and fists but they do not however use guns or any type of firearms. All though it is stated by Rebekah Stark that they keep a few in a corner inside the weapons room. Notable members Rebekah Stark: Rebekah Stark is one of the two main characters of the series. She is from Nordica and one of their best warriors as stated by Queen Aquilina. She is the current leader of Nordica. Queen Aquilina: Queen Aquilina is a main character of the series. She was the former leader of Nordica before stepping down and giving her leadership to Rebekah Stark. Pomeline Killigrew: Pomeline Killigrew is a secondary character in the series. She is a warrior who trains alongside Rebekah and has shown to be good friends with her. Midori Shylock: Midori Shylock is a main character of the series. She has trained all her life to be a guard for Nordica and has been shown to be one of their best fighters alongside Pomeline and Rebekah. Trivia * Most of the population is made up of women * They do not use firearms as they believe that it's bad luck